Collection of Sweet moments
by TheWriterOfShorts
Summary: A series of one shots off my main story, Tig: The father nobody expected him to be. No sure where I am really going with this so its rated T. Moments with SamCro's only baby girl.


It was three weeks after the baby was born, Friday night. The club was having a party, as they usually did on Fridays. The last two Fridays Chibbs had stayed home with Kelley so Tig could go, not wanting to burden Gemma with anymore then necessary. Both men knew she would be watching the baby when they went back to work. They were to go back on Monday morning.

"Chibbs why don't you go tonight" Tig said to his friend. Tig was sitting on the floor, folding laundry. He never did much laundry when it was just him, for how small she was, Kelley sure made a lot of dirty clothes. Spitting up on one, pooping on another. It was a never ending cycle. Both men were known for letting her wear a dirty onsie, but never for long. Something about a sweet baby girl laying around in her own filth seemed wrong. She didn't have any control on the matter. It was completely another thing if they found a brother laying around in their own filth, Tig was found in this problem more then Chibbs. Tig had been known to throw up in his bed, drunk, and then pass out in his own puke.

"I don't know Tigger" Chibbs said. He didn't know if Tig could handle a night alone with his baby girl. It was no secret to anyone that Chibbs cared for the girl much more then her father. No one questioned Tig's love for his girl, he just wasn't the most responsible man. Chibbs didn't mind at all, he was just happy to get the opportunity to spend time with the girl. Chibbs loved that girl with his whole heart and being, Tig did too. Both men had lost their daughters, not to death, but their mothers' stupidity. Tig hadn't realized what a loss it was for his girls to be in his life until long after he lost them. Chibbs however has been feeling the emptiness, the pain of loosing his baby girl everyday since she the day she was taken from him. Spending time with the boys helped him forget the pain, but it never really was gone until he held Kelley in his arms. That girl was his everything.

"Come on man, I think I can handle our baby girl by myself for at least one night" He said taking her from Chibbs and went back to his spot and continued to feed her. "Just make sure you get enough-" Pausing to cover Kelley's ears. "Pussy" uncovering the baby's ears Tig didn't want anyone to talk to Kelley like that ever. She was better then sweetbutts and croweaters. She was better then that, no man would ever treat her like that. He would make sure of it. "For the both of us" Chibbs hadn't had sex, or even his dick sucked since Kelley was born. Tig began to notice the man took longer showers, Chibbs needed this.

"Thanks brutha' don't hes'tate ta call. I been horny something fierce. Old perverted man like me, three weeks without sex is a lone time" Chibbs barked a laugh at his friend. "I am serious though Tigger, call. Don't let yer pride and shite get in da way of caring fer our babe" he pointed at Tig and looked at him sternly.

"No worries Chibby. Go get your " covers Kelleys ears "Dick sucked" he said uncovering her ears.

Chibbs laughed."She is three weeks ol' she don't know what yer sayin"

"Do you want her first word to be" he places one hand on her ear, the other pressed to his chest "pussy or dick or fuck. You spread it to the other guys. Swearing to a minimum around her"

Chibbs face darkened for a second. "Never thought bout it like that'." he walked over and kissed Kelley on the head, rubbing her back softly. "bye sweet heart" he moved up and kissed Tig on the head "Bye honey, be back tomorrow. Miss you" He barked a laugh.

"Watch it Fag I don't sway that way" Tig sneered punching Chibbs' chest as he pulled away laughing.

"What happen' to not talkin' like that in front of the babe" Chibbs countered, taking great amusement in his friends discomfort.

"Shut up and get out"

"Don't have ta tell me twice" Chibbs laughed walking out the door and jumped onto his bike, speeding toward the club house. He hadn't even ridden his bike in three weeks, oh how he missed it. The wind in his hair, the feel of the throttle in his hand. The freedom of the open rode. This feeling of freedom, no worries, no problems, was the second best feeling in the world. But it didn't compare to the his love for the 3 boys, his love for Kelley and for Kerriane. That feeling was something no one could take away. Chibbs would die for those kids without a second thought. His wandering thoughts were ceased as he pulled into TM, party in full swing. He smiled as he saw sweetbutts coming toward his parked bike, here comes a great night.

Meanwhile Tig sat up in his chair, Kelley lying in his arms, one wrapped around her body the other sat lightly on her belly. He smiled down at his daughter lovingly, this was a side of Tig only few had seen. The crazy, borderline psychotic man did not like people to see him show any emotions other then hate and rage. But alone with his daughter, his face softened, letting the emotions of love and compassion fill his vibrant blue eyes.

"I promise I will never let you down. You can count on me. I try my best you know, I know Chibbs is a lot better at taking care of you then I am. But I love you." Tig smiled lovingly down at his girl who was smiling back. "You are the only girl I have ever said that to and meant it." silent tears fell from his face onto Kelley's small body

Tig chuckled softly "Not even a month old and you already got me crying. Teenage years are gunna be a real bitch"

Kelley's eyes, full of innocence, not knowing of the life she was born into, looked up at her father's same brilliant blues.

"I love ya babe" he said kissing her head. He looked at the clock, bought time for a diaper change.

TOMORROW AT NOON

Chibbs walked into his and Tigs' house, unsure of what he would find. The last time he left the baby alone with Tig he was pleading with her to stop crying. He walked into the living room to see Tig sprawled out on the floor, Kelley as usual was lying on his chest. Empty bottles lye on the floor around them. Tig had a surreal look of bliss on his face. The comforting feeling of falling asleep with your baby safe on your chest. Chibbs was very familiar with the feeling. He smiled to himself as he watched the pair for a moment, then Chibbs bent down and touched Tig softly.

"Hey brutha" He said, not wanting to startle the man when the babe sat on his chest. Tig glanced up at him. Chibbs took Kelley from him, missing the feeling of her in his arms. "See it went well. No limbs missin"

"Whose were you expecting, hers or mine"

"Yours of course" Chibbs laughed.

"How was your night" Tig yawned sitting up.

Chibbs went on to tell Tig all about his night, not sparing any details. The two laughed and joked as Kelley lay in Chibbs arms. Safe and warm. Being away from her one night, Chibbs already missed the little girl. That night both bikers realized how tightly wound they were around the little baby's finger, and they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
